We forge our own path
by Miaka-CottonCandyGirl
Summary: A new comer lands on Earth. She's mysterious but a good heart. Possible love interest for Future Trunks. Sorry not great at summaries. Let me know if you like it. RxR. Rated T. Thanks and enjoy. (M. Trunks x OC)
1. Intro

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own DBZ**

* * *

~ * ~ Mirai 780 ~ * ~

I young girl pulled herself out of the fresh crater her space pod had made. She sat on its edge to catch her breath. She was in pain and looked it too. Her hair was mucked to the point you could no longer guess its color. She looked at her clothes with disgust. Her chest armor barely in tacked, grey form fitted under armor torn and singed in several places. White Puffy pants now stained with dirt and ripped. At least her boots seemed mostly undamaged.

She signed and willed herself to stand. Debating on what to do next she focused in on the nearest lifeforms. Needing supplies she decided to venture towards civilization.

 _'Even in my weakened state I can still deal with these creatures if necessary.'_ She thought bitterly to herself.

After nearly half a day of shuffling it was sunset before she finally made it to the cities edge. _'Pepper City huh?'_ Still fighting exhaustion and pain she stumbled into the city holding her ribs willing them to stay in place. People stared and gasped at her battered state causing her to become even more irritated. _'Uh, I can't do this for much longer.'_ She thought losing balance. She tried to stand again. _'Damn.'_ The last of her energy failed her and she fell unconscious.

Sometime later she woke up bandaged and in a medical bed. _'How did I get here?'_ She looked around confused. Her attention snapped to the opening door across from where she laid.

"Oh good you're awake," an old man said as he walked in the room. Her jet black eyes watched with disdain and she sat up. "Let me check your vitals." He walked over to her. She smacked his hand away when he reach for her arm with a pressure cuff. "Now is that anyway to treat someone who is trying to help you?" He asked sounding sympathetic.

She only responded by lifting her now glowing hand pointing it towards the old man. He looked at her in fear. Suddenly the down busted open making her dissipate the energy attack at the sight of a little girl.

"Grandpa is she…You're awake. Yay!" The little girl said excitedly and ran up to her.

"Get away from her!" The old man exclaimed at his granddaughter causing her to skid to a stop and look at him confused.

The injured girl merrily glared at him. "You people are too noisily," she stated her voice feminine with a tough undertone making her sound much old than she was and it didn't quite match her delicate features. "Kid, come here," she continued turning her attention to the still confused little girl. She complied nervously.

"Y-y-yes?" She stuttered.

"He is your grandfather?"

"Yes."

"Doctor?"

"Uh-huh."

"Is he good to you?"

"Of course. Grandpa's the best," the younger girl now beamed.

"Very well. I'm hungry. Run along and find me food," The older girl waved her off.

"Ok," she jumped up and ran out the room.

"I retract my previous decision. I will not harm you," she said flatly to the old man not looking at him.

He sat silently afraid she might change her mind.

"How long have I been unconscious?" She asked after a few minutes.

"O-only a few hours," he replied.

"Hmm. Your work is sufficient," she stated looking over her bandages.

They both sat silently until the girl re turned.

"I'm back," the little girl smiled as he enter the room. She handed her grandpa a food capsule.

He pushed the buttoned and placed the tray by the medical bed. He looked t the amount of food surprised.

"Momo, you didn't need to bring so much," He said.

"But grandpa I didn't know what she'd like," Momo replied.

They both stared at the other girl in surprise as she chowed down eating everything in front of her with little effort. After she finished Momo looked up at her with curiosity.

"What?" the older girl asked wanting the child to stop staring at her.

"What's your name? How old are you? Why are your ears pointy? Where-"She asked.

"Whoa kid. One at time," she interrupted chuckling at the spirited kid. "My name is Miaka and I'm about 12 I guess. As for my ears, they just are."

The questions continued and she answered only what she was willing to. Momo learned Miaka was alone with no parents but wouldn't say what happened to them. Miaka learned Momo was only six and her parents were kill by the androids. Miaka asked about the android. Since she wasn't from Earth she knew nothing of them. Miaka also didn't share the knowledge of her being an alien to Momo though. Momo thought she must have been living under a rock to not know about the tyrants plaguing their planet. Momo also talked about a man with glowing golden hair that tried to fight against the android and protect people. This mystery warrior caught her attention.

The old mad relaxed as he watched the two girls interact. _'She isn't so bad after all. She seems like she has seen her fair share of horrors though. That light from her hand though. Who is she really?'_ He thought.

"Ok Momo why don't we let your new friend get cleaned up and rest," he said ushering Momo out the room. "The bathroom is through that door. There are also some clothes in there you should be able to wear," He continued pointing across the room at a door then left with the child.

Miaka got up and went into the bathroom. After opting for a pair of black sweats and a light blue t-shirt she locked the door and spent the next 10 minutes figuring out how to use the shower. After getting cleaned up and dressed she was happy to see her hair back to normal. Her hair was soft pink and wavy, reaching just past her shoulders. Her skin now free of dirt was bruised but could still tell she was lightly tanned. She had also rewrapped the injuries.

Two months past. The old man allowed her to stay with them. He didn't have the heart to just send her back to the street. She spent a majority of her day training outside the city just far enough away from prying eyes. In that short time she had become close to Momo see a determined spirit in the child. She was taking nap under a tree when she was startled awake by an explosion in Pepper City. She stared on wide eyed as there were more blasts in the distance.

"Momo," She whispered with concern and took to the sky readying herself to fight what she assumed would be the dreaded androids.

* * *

Further away a blue haired woman wearing pink drove a hover car. The passenger a purple haired 13 year old boy wearing grey sweats and a blue and white shirt with capsule corp written across it. They sat quietly listening to the radio about what was happening in Pepper City.

"This is terrible," she said angrily turning off the radio. "I can't listen anymore. Darn those monsters. They are wrecking the entire planet. Everyone living in fear. Wondering when they're going to strike next. That's no way to live. There's got to be a way to stop them." She continued.

"Mom stop. I want you to go home without me," the boy said.

The woman stopped the hover car. "What on Earth for? What's wrong Trunks?" She asked. She notice he had his hand balled into fists in his lap. She continued now upset, "You can't. N-O. I am not going to lose my only son to those mechanical demons. No way. Trunks, don't you dare."

Trunks jump out the vehicle taking to the sky. "Trunks, no!" She yelled out to him. "Darn you." _'You better come back alive kid. That's all I can say,'_ she thought staring angrily after her son.


	2. The encounter

Back in pepper city people were running for their lives. Maika saw Momo huddled with her grandpa in the street. She sped to them just as the android shot their blast. She barely made it in time but she was able to shield them from the blast with an energy shield.

"It's just like watching fireworks. Don't worry honey." He tried to comfort Momo looking up surprised at Maika.

Miaka stumbled back as the blast cleared. She grabbed the two behind her and got them in an alleyway out of site. The old man still looked at her surprise. _'How was this preteen able to pick us both up with such little effort?'_ He wondered to himself.

"Hey, old man, can you manage to get to safety?" She asked with a deadly serious look on her face as she watched the male android with black hair jump into a hover car and start mowing people down.

"Yes. There is a bunker entrance nearby," He replies.

"Ok, go," So ordered.

"You're not coming?" Momo asked with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry about me. Just survive, ok?," she said patting Momo on the head giving her a softer look. She didn't want to make any promises she may not be able to keep. "Now you need to get out of here."

The old man picked up his granddaughter and hurried down the ally. Once they were out of her sight Miaka powered up and charged for the male android. She kick the android out the car sending him flying. The car hit a building.

"Tag dirt bag," she said arrogantly.

"17, your face ways priceless. The girl has some spunk to her," the female android laughed at her brother.

"Shut up, 18," 17 fumed at his sister as he dusted himself off. "Nice kick kid," he continued looking at Miaka.

"There's more where that came from," she smirk and crossed her arms.

"Heh, don't get cocky just because I complimented you. Your still way out of your ledge," He stated.

Before she could blink he was behind her and had her in a head lock. He smelled her hair, which creeped her out. She tried to breath but his grip was too tight. She flailed trying to get loose.

 _'He's a guy right?'_ She thought. _'Maybe…'_ She slammed her heel as hard as she could into his groin.

"Ah… shit!" He yelled out losing his grip.

She took the opportunity to brake free and put some distance between them while she caught her breath. She was a little stunned that actually work. Him being an android and all.

18 laughed even harder at 17. "Best thing I've seen all day," She teased him. "I like her."

Once he regained his bearings, he was pissed. "You little," He yelled charging her.

She managed to dodge, barely. When he came at her again all she could do was block and it hurt. He was too fast and too strong.

After a few more blows he kicked her into a building. She got back up and powered up again. This time her pink locks turned gold and kinked up into tighter ringlet curls instead of the typical spikes. At the very least she could stall long enough for a few more people to make it to safety. She just needed to keep their focus on her as long as possible.

"Well that's new," 18 said amused.

Miaka charged 17 again with a little more power behind her blows. He took a few hits and slammed her into the nearest building again. This slam down and renegade game continued for about 10 more minutes.

18 just watched amused and allowed a few more people to escape.

17 gave one final round house kick to Miaka's stomach. She shot like a bullet into another building and it collapsed in on her. She gave out a painful scream but didn't get up this time.

"Ok, I think she's done. Let's go. I'm bored now," 17 said. Both androids shot out a final blast.

Miaka managed to muster up enough energy to shield herself from further damage. Once the blast cleared she welcomed to darkness and the androids left assuming she was now dead.

* * *

Trunks finally arrived on scene

"Oh my gosh. Look at this place. Everyone's gone," he stated shocked and angry. He landed and picked up a small stuffed bunny off the ground. _'This just isn't fair,'_ He though angrily.

Trunks looked up as a man with short black hair wearing an orange and blue gi landed on a nearby collapsed building.

"Gohan why are they doing this? Killing all these innocent people," Trunks yelled up to the new arrival, trying to hold back tears.

This new energy caught Miaka's attention and she willed herself out of the rubble. She wasn't able to since the androids energy but these new arrives she could feel.

The two males turned their attention to the shifting rubble. They watched as the pink haired preteen emerged from the crumbled building and fell to the ground.

Gohan relax a little realizing she was just a kid. Trunks ran over to try to help her up. She slap his hand away forcing herself the stand on unsteady legs. The smell of blood and burnt flesh was nauseating. She focused to feel for Momo and her grandpa's weak human energy signals. _'Nothing… Damn,'_ she thought anger flaring.

"Bastards!" She screamed at the sky allowing a renewed energy to spike with a vengeance ignoring her two person audience. Gohan and Trunks watched as her hair kinked up and turn gold. As she went to take to the sky a pain shot though her body knocking the super out of her again. She grunted irritated trying to ignore the pain. Attempting to straighten herself again, she lose balance. This time she didn't resists the boys help when he reached out to steady her.

Gohan and Trunks looked at her shocked, impressed and curious.

After a minute of silent stares she decided to speak up. "As much fun as this is, are we going to stare at each other all day?" she asked flatly.

"Come on. I'll carry you," Gohan stated landing in front of her. He decided he'd interrogate her later. Right now she needed medical attention.

"Whatever," she replied knowing she was in no position to argue and seeing he wasn't really giving her an option. She didn't really care, just wanted to get out of here. At least they weren't androids.

* * *

 **Note: Miaka will not be a weak OC she is just starting off a little rough. She will be tougher soon, refusing to be the damsel in distress. I will also explain her reaction to Momo later on. Her origins will be revealed later as well, revealing who she gets her Saiyan blood from and what her other half is. I will be creating my own rice for this and lost lore.**


	3. Cookie Interrogation

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

 **Sorry it took so long to post chapter 3. I haven't been well the last few week. I plan on posting at least 1 chapter per week. Thank you for read.**

 **Enjoy! RxR**

* * *

Miaka lounged back in a recliner with a direct view of the two males. She tried to dust off her light blue shirt and black sweats the best she could before sitting in the chair but there was no saving her clothes from the now permanent dirt and blood stains. She leaned back with her hands folded behind her head, ankles crossed and eyes closed. Gohan had been hounding her with questions for the past 20 minutes but she had refused to acknowledge any of them and kept an emotionless relaxed look on her face. He eventually gave up his questioning frustrated and walked off to stare out the window. This only proved her stubbornness out willed his persistence. Now she focused on tuning out Trunks' emotional speech.

"Is this the way life's supposed to be? So full of pain. Well I'd rather fight and die than watch this all happen," Trunks stated while tears escaped his eyes. He stood up before continuing, first angry, then determined. "No! I can't just sneak around while this is going on. Please, train me. You have to, please. I must fight. Come on Gohan. You're half-Saiyan like me, right? So you must know what I'm feeling. Help me channel some of this anger."

Miaka still tried to ignore them but her brow twitched at the word Saiyan. _'So that's what they are. Good to know.'_ She thought.

"Gohan," Trunks tried again when he hadn't responded yet.

"You're pitiful Trunks. An emotional wreck. Just like I was, when my mom wouldn't let me train with my father." Gohan said before turning away from the window. He walked up to Trunks and continued. "From now on, I'm your master and you're my pupil. How's that?"

"Great. I won't let you down," Trunks replied happily.

"Yeah, I know," Gohan said to Trunks before turning to Miaka. "And what about you? You could both use a sparring partner if you plan on eventually going up against the androids."

She opened one eye to glance at the pair. Then closed it again before responding. "I'll pass. Besides, I prefer to train alone," She said flatly.

Gohan opened his mouth to say something else but stopped when they heard Bulma's voice from across the living quarters.

"Trunks?" Bulma called out. "I'm home."

"Huh? My mom's home. Oh man. Please don't tell her," Trunks said wiping the tears from his face with his sleeve.

"Right," Gohan agreed with a chuckle.

"Hello. Is anybody in there," Bulma called again as she entered the room. "Ah, it's nice to see you're still alive, son. You plan on living long or should I start shopping for one instead of two?" She continued with a more chastising tone.

"Uh, no, two's fine mom," Trunks replied quickly.

Miaka opened her eyes to see who the woman was and noticed Gohan had moved back to the window.

"And a surprised guest. How are you Gohan?" Bulma ask.

"Fine. Hi," He replied looking at her.

"Trunks goes to fight the androids and you show up. What an interesting coincidence, wouldn't you say? You guys aren't planning anything, are you?" She ask suspiciously as she entered the kitchen. She peaked her head back out and continued before they could respond. "Well I didn't think so. You're not that stupid. Nobodies that stupid. Right!?"

Miaka let out an involuntary chuckle which caught the woman's attention.

"And who is this?" Bulma asked, surprised she hadn't noticed her when she came in.

Miaka just looked at her silently.

"Don't know. She was the only survivor in Pepper City. She won't tell us who she is," Gohan replied.

"Is that so," Bulma more stated than asked, still looking at the girl. "Could she be in shock?" She continued but didn't see any of the typical signs.

"Defiantly not. She climbed out of the rubble of a demolished on her own. Then went super ready to track down the androids and take them on herself," He answered and also looked at the girl.

"Super!" She exclaimed wide-eyed with surprise. She looked at Gohan then back at the girl. "Well what do you know? Another Saiyan on Earth. What are the odds of that?" She continued.

"I don't think she's from Earth. Would have run across her before now," Gohan stated and watched as Bulma walk over to the girl.

"Hey kid. What's your names?" She asked the girl as she sat in a chair near her.

Miaka followed her with her eyes but stayed silent.

Bulma thought for a movement. She went back into the kitchen and returned with a large jar.

"Are you hungry," Bulma asked knowing all too well that if this girl was a Saiyan then the answer was always yes.

Miaka still stayed silent but she eyed the jar with curiosity.

Bulma took the girls sudden look of interest as a good sign.

"I'll make you a deal. If you tell me your name. You can have what is in this jar," Bulma stated taping the lid.

Miaka thought about the woman's offer. She was hungry and really wanted to know what was in that jar. She glanced over at the two males which looked confused. She looked back at the woman, then back at the jar.

"Well if you're not interest," Bulma stated nonchalantly with a shrug as she started to stand with jar in hand.

"Miaka," She blurted out siting up, not wanted her to take the jar away. "My name is Miaka," She stated again calmly this time and watched as Bulma sat back down.

"Miaka is a lovely name," Bulma said as she opened the jar. She reached in and pulled out a chocolate chip peanut butter cookie and handed one to her.

Miaka took it cautiously and smelled it before taking a bit. Her eyes lit up, not only did it smell amazing, it tasted even better. She stuffed the rest of the cookie in her mouth like it would have disappeared if she didn't.

Bulma chucked at her reaction and the boys just stared at her in surprise that that had actually worked.

"How old are you Miaka?" Bulma asked.

"Can a have another one?" Miaka wasted no time asking in response.

"Of course," Bulma replied handing her another cookie.

"12," She answered stuffing the second cookie in her mouth.

Trunks and Gohan's jaws hung open in shocked that Bulma had managed to get Miaka to talk with cookies as her only interrogation tool. They didn't interrupt their conversation, just stood silent and listened.

Miaka admitted she was not from Earth and that she was alone. The planet she came from was destroyed, with her family was still on it. She barely made it out alive herself, although she didn't go into detail on how it happened. Bulma didn't push the issue sensing she didn't really want to talk about it.

Bulma decide to share a little background on them as well. Miaka now knew that Gohan's father was Goku and Tunks' father was Vegeta. Both fathers Saiyans themselves.

"Vegeta? As in Prince Vegeta?" She asked.

"Yes. You've heard of him?" Bulma responded a little surprised. Gohan and Trunks looks at each other then back at her.

"My grandfather talked about him and King Vegeta sometimes, although not always fondly. But yes, if it was part of our Saiyan heritage, then it was discussed," Miaka replied.

"I knew Saiyans were big on their history, but I guess I just wasn't expecting it," Bulma said thinking back to Vegeta and how passionate he was about his own heritage. "Was it your mother or father who was Saiyan?"

"My father. My mother's part Sinx (sin-x), the last of her race. But they were both in their own league of crazy. I took more after my mother. Kita on the other hand… she… took after our father," She shared openly with a tone of distain towards her parents but sadness and care for her sister. She took the last cookie from the now empty jar in her lap and popped it in her mouth as she stare down at the floor.

"Well, I guess I need to make more cookies," Bulma said with a soft smile. She took the empty jar and didn't ask anything else.

There was a sadness in the girl's eyes after mentioning Kita. Bulma knew she was done talking for the day and she wasn't going to push Miaka for any more information.

"I'm going to start dinner shortly, but first, why don't we get you cleaned up and a change of clothes," Bulma said to Miaka.

"Ok," She replied and followed Bulma out the room.

The two males were left behind to talk amongst themselves.

"Sounds like she escaped one mess just to land in another." Gohan commented more to himself.

"I feel bad for her. She's all alone. Mom will probably invite her to stay here," Trunks said.

"At least that will make it easier to keep an eye on her," Gohan replied.

* * *

Miaka took a shower while Bulma looked for something that might fit the young girl. Bulma managed to find one of her old pink dresses with her name spelled across the front. After Miaka got dressed, Bulma used a brown belt to better fit the dress to the girl's small figure, then secured her hair into a pair of pigtails.

After a short while they rejoined the boys in the living room. Trunks blushed slightly when he saw Miaka, but quickly turned his attention back to the science magazine in his hands. He thought she looked really cute in a dress. Miaka noticed his reaction but didn't comment on it.

"Hey Bulma, isn't that the same dress you wore when you and my dad adventured together as kids?" Gohan asked recognizing it from some old pictures.

"Yes it is. Seems it's the only thing I have left from back then and close enough to her size," Bulma replied. "I'll take you to get some new clothes tomorrow. Will you help me with dinner?" She spoke to Miaka,

Miaka nodded in agreeance and they headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Gohan and Trunks sat at the kitchen table as the food was finally being set out.

"I hope you can stick around for a while this time, Gohan. We hardly get to see you anymore. I miss the good old days. Traveling to Namek together has got to be the all-time greatest adventure," Bulma said reminiscing as she handed Gohan a bowl of rice.

"Chew attack!" Gohan exclaimed as he gobbled down the bowl of rice.

"Chew attack!" Trunks exclaimed excitedly as he copied Gohan.

Miaka rolled her eyes as she took her seat at the table near Trunks. She began chowing down on her own food, only with a little less enthusiasm than the boys.

"More please," Gohan said handing the now empty bowl back to Bulma.

"Yep. Like father like son," Bulma stated with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah? You think so?" He asked.

"Oh defiantly. The way you eat. And the way you're so powerful and gentle at the same time. And the way you look. Especially with that outfit on," She replied getting him a refill.

"I guess I've always dreamed of being as strong as my dad," He said looked down at his gi. "Yeah, it inspires me to wear his old colors."

"Well, I know he'd be awfully proud to see what a strong man you've become," She continued with a smile. "I've heard rumors that you've been fighting the androids all by yourself. Is that true?" She asked.

"Yes," Gohan answered.

"Please be careful," Bulma said with concern. "And guess what? Now Trunks wants to fight too. I wished you talk to him. He might listen to you."

Trunks nearly choked on his food at his mother's words. Miaka looked over at him amused and wondered how long it would take Bulma to figure out that Gohan was going to be training him to do exactly what she feared most.

After dinner, Bulma had the boys do the dishes while she got Miaka settle into a room for the night.

"Miaka, you're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like. It'd would be nice to have another girl in the house," Bulma offered.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Of course. Sleep well," Bulma continued as she walked out the room and closed the door.

* * *

 **Note: Sin x is a mathematics equation. I chose to call her mother's race Sinx for their natural problem solving abilities.**


End file.
